


The Proposal

by Reindrops



Series: Evelyn and Cullen [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, bumbling, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming. But she tried to keep her excitement in check and let him finish what he was saying. It was so hard to concentrate on anything he was saying. Her hands clasped in front of her, the knuckles turning white she was holding them so hard, she could barely breathe. 

“I never thought that I would find love here. That’d I’d find someone like you,” Cullen was saying. She felt like she had been standing here for a million years when it was, in fact, all of three and a half minutes. 

Standing straight as a board, she glanced down at Cullen’s office bellow them and prayed they wouldn’t be interrupted by some recruit or Cassandra with some new report that would need Cullen’s approval. Or maybe he had taken care of all that so they’d have time to themselves? She could see Cullen covering all his bases before he decided to climb up to his loft after a long day of training. 

Cullen had found the Inquisitor laying in his bed with a new nightgown draped seductively around her curves. And she was laying suggestively, beckoning him into bed with her. It had taken all of his willpower not to strip down to his small clothes and climb into bed with her. Instead, he went to her side of the bed, bent down and pulled her up out of the bed and pulled her to him to give her a long, passionate kiss. His hands found their way up to frame her face. 

Pulling back, he looked her beautiful, bright, brown eyes and rested his forehead on her temple. “I love you,” he practically whispered. “So much.” 

She had watched as he suddenly let go of her face and lovingly ran his hands down her arms to her hands, which he took in his own. The surprising part had been when he finally dropped to one knee. He had had to release her hands to grab the ring, which he had hidden somewhere in his cloak. She had no clue what to do with her hands now. 

Her heart rate was through the roof, and she was breathing heavily. Were her hands sweaty? They were definitely sweaty. Her whole body just felt clammy. Finally, Cullen was trying to take one of her hands, and she realized how tightly her fingers were laced together.

She tried to laugh it off, but the noise that came out of her mouth sounded strangled. “You seem more nervous than I am,” Cullen smiled up at her, and she noticed for the first time how expectant his eyes were, how the blush was creeping up to his ears. 

Unable to say anything, she just unlaced her fingers and offered her left hand to him, and he fumbled with getting the ring on her finger for a couple moments, which only made his face even more red. 

“Evelyn, will-” 

Unable to wait any longer, she launched herself in his arms, knocking him over. “YES!” She squealed and finally real laughter bubbled forth, and Cullen held her in his arms tightly. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he replied before Evelyn leaned down to capture his lips in her own.


End file.
